YO QUE TE AME
by shane83
Summary: Esta es la continuaciòn de Candy Candy espero que les guste,lo unico que les puedo decir es que se emocionaran.Y como siempre Susana sera la loba disfrazada de oveja


Terry Grandchester el famoso actor de Brodway,terminaba de dar un espectaculo junto con sus compañeros de nueva obra habia sido todo un exito y èl se hacia cada vez mas y mas famoso,habia finalmente declinado el tìtulo de conde en Inglaterra con la total desiluciòn y amargura de su padre,pero no le importaba,ahora era libre,libre para hacer todos sus sueños realidad aunque si en el fondo sabia que tendria siempre un sueño imposible de realizar.

En su camerino,Terry se quitaba el maquillaje de escena y se miraba al espejo viendo a un hombre totalmente diverso,un hombre atractivo y misterioso pero al mismo tiempo triste y vacio por dentro y eso se notaba en su mirada que habia perdido aquel brillo que solo la sonrisa de aquella pecosa podia desatar.

Derrepente tocaron a la puerta...

-Quien es?-dijo Terry

-Soy yo...Susana-respondiò la rubia

Terry abriò la puerta y Susana en silla de ruedas entrò a su camerino,el ingles se regresò a su asiento como si nada para seguir desmaquillandose sin pronunciar alguna palabra a la recien llegada.

-El espectàculo estuvo fenomenal,todo un exito,si sigues asi seràs mas famoso que tu propia madre-dijo Susana tratando de entablar una conversaciòn y fuè ignorada olimpicamente terry

-Emm...supongo que mañana estaràs libre,hoy fuè la ùltima funciòn y pues yo estaba pensando...

-Mañana estoy ocupado-respondiò tajante el ingles sin nisiquiera mirarla

-Oh...bueno pues entonces podemos dejarlo para otro dia,pensaba que tu y yo podiamos hacer un picnic juntos... solos...para relajarnos un rato-dijo Susana

Terry volteò a ver a la rubia,la miraba seriamente,esto hizo que la ella pensase que habia dicho algo malo

-Pasa algo?-preguntò la rubia

-Que es lo que quieres Susana?-dijo Terry

-Ya te dije que es lo que pensaba que podriamos hacer pero si tu no quieres no importa-respondio la Marlow bajando la mirada

-Susana no te cansas?-le preguntò terry

-Cansarme?De que deberia cansarme?-dijo la rubia desviando la mirada

-De todo esto,de nuestras vidas,ninguno de los dos es feliz y tu lo sabes,pero no entiendo tu actitud por aparentar que estamos de maravillas-dijo Terry un poco exasperado por la falta de reacciòn de la rubia que lo miraba ofendida

-Si no somos felices es solo porque tu no quieres!-respondiò la rubia con enfado

-Como puedo ser feliz estando atado a ti?-gritò Terry desencadenando las lagrimas de la rubia

-Susana no por favor...yo no quize...

-No quisiste pero siempre lo haces!-dijo la rubia-porque Terry?dime porque no me puedes amar como yo te amo a ti?

-Al corazòn no se comanda Susana,sabes bien que nunca podrè amarte como tu quieres porque en mi corazòn està...

-Basta no quiero escuchar!-gritò la marlow

-Que es lo que esta pasando aqui?Que le estas haciendo a mi hija?Terry responde!-la señora Marlow estaba buscando a Susana y apenas escuchò su grito entrò al camerino sin previo aviso

-Mamà llevame a casa te ruego,no quiero estar mas aqui!-lloraba Susana

-Si hija no te preocupes te llevarè enseguida,espero que mas tarde te aparezcas en casa Terry,ya estoy cansada de que hagas sufrir a Susana sin que te importe nada-dijo la Señora Marlow

-Verè que puedo hacer-dijo Terry desganado y las dos señoras salieron de su camerino

_Porque tengo que seguir con esto,la estoy haciendo sufrir y con ella sufro yo,ah pecosa mia donde estaràs,que haràs,me pregunto si en mi pensaràs,espero que te vaya mucho mejor que a mi,me arrepiento de haberte dejado ir..._

Mientras tanto en la clinica del doctor martin una hermosa enfermera curaba la herida de un niño

-Tienes que estar mas atento cuando corres,menos mal que solo fuè un raspòn en la rodilla.-dijo Candy

-Lo siento Candy es que me emocionè al ver a todos esos equipos televisivos y vine corriendo-dijo el niño

Candy recordaba lo que habia sucedido horas antes,varios reporteros de la televisiòn se habian enterado de que la heredera de William Andry trabajaba en una clinica humilde y sencilla ,los reporteros estaban locos por saber que es lo que habia llevado a una muchacha joven con una inmensa fortuna a sus espaldas a ejercer una actividad en esas condiciones,la habian entrevistado y ella obviamente no podia decir que era el ùnico lugar en la que la habian aceptado porque por culpa de elisa la habian echado de todos los hospitales,dijo que se sentia bien ayudando a los que lo necesitaban y no importaba el lugar en el que se encontraba,lo importante era ayudar.

Los reporteros quedaron locos por esa historia y la gente que miraba la televisiòn en ese momento quedò conmovida por el comportamiento de la rubia,al improviso lluvieron decenas de telefonadas a la clinica con propuestas de donaciones sea de dinero,ropa,comida medicinas,muchos querian ser los patrocinadores,Candy no sabia como comportarse en esa situaciòn asi que llamò rapidamente a Archie que era el capo de una asociaciòn de beneficiencia y se entendia de esas cosas,ayudado ciertamente por su esposa Anny y Patty la responsable de la se precipitaron rapidamente hacia el lugar y se ocupaban de todo ya que esta oportunidad no debian dejarla pasar ya que a los necesitados siempre servia la ayuda.

Terminò de curar al niño y lo dejò ir con un beso en la frente,estaba cansada,habia sido un dia muy pesado,a su encuentro vinieron Archie,Anny y Patty que se habian quedado a sacar cuentas de todo lo recaudado y el doctor Martin estaba tan entusiamado que habia decidido no volver a tomar ni una sola gota de licor.

Los chicos salieron de la clinica y fueron a comer a un restaurante,todos los que veian a Candy la reconocian,la saludaban y uno que otro le pedia un autografo lo cual hizo reir a la muchacha,se sentaron en la mesa y ordenaron de comer

-Nunca pensè que ibamos a recaudar tanto dinero en un solo dia-dijo Anny

-Asi es,ni siquiera en las cenas de beneficiencia que hacemos se recauda tanto dinero-dijo Archie

-Y todo merito de Candy-dijo Patty

-Que cosas dices Patty,en este mundo hay mas personas buenas de las que nos imaginamos-dijo Candy

-O son buenas o tienen segundos fines-dijo Archie

-Vamos Archie no tienes que estar siempre desconfiando-dijo Candy

-Querida Candy sigues siendo tan inocente,la gente a veces hace cosas por sus propia conveniencia,en este mundo no te puedes confiar en todos-dijo Archie

-Eso es verdad Candy,el otro dia me encontrè en la lista de patrocinadores a una empresa que por patrocinarnos queria que los productos que repartimos tuvieran exclusivamente la marca de ellos y eso no puede ser porque cerrariamos las puertas a otras empresas que nos podrian ofrecer mas cosas-dijo Patty

-Osea que solo querian hacerse publicidad a costa de nosotros-dijo Anny

-No conocia ese lado de la beneficiencia-dijo Candy

-Y hay mas,de todas las asociaciones de beneficiencia,son muy pocas las que solo ayudan a la gente y basta,conosco una asociaciòn que se coge el 50 % de la ganancia en las cenas de beneficiencia y solo para usos personales-dijo Patty

-No lo puedo creer-dijo Candy asombrada

-Para que veas que el mundo no es tan bello como lo pintan ya lo deberias saber Candy,no se puede confiar en todos-dijo Archie molesto por la actitud de Candy

-Archie no empieces-dijo Anny

Candy habia entendido a que se referia Archie y agachò la mirada

-Que no empiece?pero se lo tengo que decir Anny,Candy no puede confiar en toda la gente,al final termina siempre sufriendo,primero fuè Terry,despues Niel,ya no quiero verla sufrir entiendes?

Calmate Archie!-dijo Patty

-Basta!-dijo Candy al borde de las lagrimas

Archie se diò cuenta de que habia hablado de mas y se sintiò mal

-Candy...perdòn yo no queria-dijo Archie

-Lo se Archie...se que lo haces por mi bien para que no sea tan idiota-dijo Candy

-Noo gatita tu no eres idiota,eres solo ingenua y buena,demasiado buena,ves el lado positivo de todo,eres un angel y das siempre oportunidades a quien no se lo merece y por eso haz sufrido tanto,yo solo quiero que seas feliz y que ya no sufras mas-dijo Archie con los ojos llorosos,el queria mucho a Candy,la queria como una hermana,despues de la muerte de Steve,Candy estuvo a su lado al igual que Anny,pero la diferencia era que a Anny la amaba como mujer y a Candy como al hermano que perdiò y sobre todo ahora que Albert le habia afidado cuidar a Candy mientras èl no estaba.

-Gracias Archie,gracias a todos ustedes por preocuparse por mi...los quiero mucho-dijo Candy

Los chicos sonrieron y Patty para cambiar de tema sacò la lista de las personas que querian patrocinar la clinica del doctor Martin que se transformaria en una cadena de clinicas gratuitas en los lugares mas pobres del pais patrocinada principalmente por la Asociaciòn Hijos del hogar

Archie miraba la lista conocia la gran mayoria de los nombres...

-Quien es Moyra Hathaway?-preguntò Archie

-Ah es una empresaria que tiene una cadena de joyas en casi todo el territorio,su esposo es un director de teatro y si como no tiene hìjos,tiene mucho tiempo a disposiciòn,viò la entrevista que le hicieron a Candy y llamò porque quedò afascinada con el ayudo social que hace ella sobre todo siendo hija de los Andry,nos ha ofrecido subastar una vez al mes una de sus joyas.

-Ok de seguro serà incluida,Anny hazme una cita con ella mañana mismo y ahora dejemos estos papeles que traen la cena-dijo Archie

-Menos mal me moria de hambre!-dijo Candy tan fuerte que la escuchò el camarero y puso una cara de espanto ya que una señorita educada no dice esa chicos sonrieron por ver a la vieja Candy que aparentemente habia recuperado su vitalidad pero solo en apariencia...


End file.
